


don't disappear

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: seungwan reallyreallylikes her.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	don't disappear

They lay on Sooyoung’s bed, which is cushioned so wonderfully, Seungwan almost falls asleep instantly. If it weren’t for the wonderful, beautiful girl with the cutest shy smile on her face who lays next to her, propped up on her elbows, staring at Seungwan. There’s a small debate in her head about snuggling up against the warmth of the blanket and closing her eyes, but how can she ignore Sooyoung? Her little masterpiece? Her sassy little baby? Her girlfriend who is definitely taller than her but younger so she has the right to call her ‘little’?

It’s Seungwan’s first time coming to Sooyoung’s house as her girlfriend. Sure, her parents or either of their friends have no idea about it. Both of them are still nervous about coming out, so staying in secret is the best option. They’re in college, their friends are definitely not homophobic, but it’s just… easier to keep it to themselves until they have the courage to come out — as anything. They aren’t sure yet.

Seungwan nestles her head under her folded arm, stares at Sooyoung with a stupid grin on her face.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sooyoung whines, her cheeks becoming pink. Seungwan wants to caress her cheeks, wants to play with her hair. She doesn’t do anything but divert her eyes, equally shy about her feelings. All of this is so new, everything is so overwhelmingly good. Sooyoung’s lips form a cute pout. “Unnie, I noticed it. You have to answer me now!”

Seungwan’s heart is pounding against her chest. She licks her lips, glances around the room — everywhere but at Sooyoung. “I suddenly can’t hear anything? I think I’m going deaf?”

“Unnie!” Sooyoung whines more, leans towards her. She glares at her a little. “I’ll kick you out of my house!”

“I’m still older than you,” Seungwan whines in response. “You can’t do that! Besides, your parents would rather kick you out and adopt me instead.”

Sooyoung deflates, rests her head on her bicep, turns her head away from her girlfriend. “Mean.”

Seungwan can hear the pout on her lips. She chuckles, sneaks her hands onto Sooyoung’s waist, coyly moves it to rest her palm against her girlfriend’s back. “You’re so cute, Sooyoung-ah.”

“Which means,” Sooyoung finally looks at her. “You should be better to me. Why are you mean to such a cutie?”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

Seungwan grins at her. “That’s your answer: because.”

“That’s barely an answer!” Sooyoung props herself on her elbows again, sighs in defeat. “Fine. You win.”

She cracks into a cute smile easily, and Seungwan can’t help but wonder if this is what being in love feels like. It’s probably not, but she wonders. Just wonders. Seungwan reaches out, gently takes a strand of Sooyoung’s hair between her fingers, strokes it, watches the hair slip out of her hands. “You’re so cute.”

Sooyoung’s smile softens, into something Seungwan doesn’t know how to describe. Something… which makes her stomach feel like it’s stuffed with things moving around. Something good, warm like a blanket in winter. She leans forward, her head now resting on the heel of her palm. “You’re cute, too, unnie. So cute, I just want to—”

She dips her head and pecks Seungwan’s nose. Seungwan feels like she’s going to combust. She moves forward as Sooyoung moves back, moves to rest her upper body weight onto her elbows and forearms, and her lips are so, so close to Sooyoung’s.

“I—” Seungwan gulps, licks her lips. She looks at Sooyoung’s eyes, how wide they’ve become in surprise. She takes a deep breath. “Can I kiss you, Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung moves closer, glances back and forth between Seungwan’s eyes and lips. Their lips are so fucking close. She whispers. “I-I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Seungwan whispers back. She can’t help staring at Sooyoung’s lips, wondering if the movies and books are true, if she’ll combust before she can even begin to feel Sooyoung’s lips after her body has calmed down, if Sooyoung will like it.

“Of— that something—” Sooyoung struggles with her words, her eyebrows furrow so cutely as she frowns. “That you’ll disappear before I can kiss you.”

Seungwan brings her hand from Sooyoung’s back to cup her cheek, squeeze it in a reassuring manner. “I’m right here. Here.”

“Here,” Sooyoung whispers before she closes the gap.

Seungwan’s kissed before, once in her highschool, but she didn’t have any thoughts about making it more special. She kisses Sooyoung, trying her best to show her girlfriend just how much she likes her, just how much she wants to keep kissing her lovely lips and hold her and protect her.

Sooyoung’s lips taste like the lip balm she applies at night, a little like mint-chocolate with a sprinkle of herself. Seungwan can’t help but capture her bottom lip between hers before pulling away to breathe properly.

Sooyoung doesn’t give her enough time, though. She moves to lie on top of Seungwan, straddles her lap, and kisses her again, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“You’re so,” Sooyoung breathes out, looking at Seungwan, looking at her whole face. “You’re so amazing, unnie, you make me so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo. i've had bad writing days this is the first time in a whole week i've written something to post pls let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
